


Strange bedfellows

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blackouts, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Prompt: Accidentally falling asleep together + Puppyshipping





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setoxjoey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=setoxjoey).



The lights flickered overhead before the elevator lurched to a stop, plunging them into total and motionless darkness.

"Nooooooooo..." Jounouchi's moan slowly morphed into a wail as he drew out his o's. 

Behind him, Kaiba made a sound that Jounouchi had never heard from him before: a groan.

It had been a long night. The only reason he agreed to appear on the variety show was because Yuugi was going. And the only reason he didn't withdraw after Yuugi canceled was because the producers had begged him and promised they got someone else that Jounouchi knew to play along. What they failed to mention was that the said partner would be Kaiba and the format was team competitions. Jounouchi wanted nothing more than to go home and forget the day ever happened. Now he couldn't even do that.

"This is your fault," he accused. But he wasn't sure if he meant the elevator, Kaiba, the TV station, the show hosts, or maybe all of the above.

"I'm also thrilled by this turn of events," Kaiba said dryly, now a disembodied voice in dark.

Ignoring him, Jounouchi groped around for the raised emergency call button, but when he pressed it, nothing happened. There was no buzz, no static, and no mild-mannered operator telling them to be patient and that they would get them out in moments.

"This can't be happening." 

"There no signal either," Kaiba added. His lit phone shone as the only beacon in a sea of black, so bright that Jounouchi shielded his eyes. "I'm not surprised if the network overloaded with the entire city in a blackout."

"The entire city?" Jounouchi screeched and his words rang through the cramped space.

"Turn around and see for yourself."

Slowly, Jounouchi spun around and approached the opposite wall until his hands met glass. The elevators on this side of the Fuji TV station usually overlooked the bustling parks and brightly illuminated Palette Town with its giant Ferris Wheel. Odaiba was now blanketed by the night, save for the tiny pinpoints of headlights inching along the roads in the distance. 

He let his forehead fall against the cool glass with a clunk. This was a scenario out of his worst nightmares.

-x-x-x-

 It felt like they hadn't said anything to each other for hours. But when Jounouchi checked the time on his phone, it had only been ten minutes.

 -x-x-x-

In hindsight, blowing the last of his battery to play _Puzzle and Dragons_ wasn't the smartest move. Jounouchi stared mournfully at his dead phone and wondered how long they'd been stuck now.

-x-x-x-

"Sit down," Jounouchi said from his spot on the floor. He couldn't make out Kaiba's pacing, but the repetitive sound of his clicking heels were enough to give Jounouchi a headache. "You're gonna run into a wall sooner or later."

By now, his boredom and fatigue had doused his previous anger. As much as he hated having lost so thoroughly to Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryusaki's team, he took comfort in knowing that the same defeat was a million times more humiliating to Kaiba Seto's ego.

"I am not— "

A metallic thunk shook the compartment walls.

"See?" Jounouchi smiled smugly in the direction of the sound.

In a whisper of cloth and a sigh, Kaiba lowered himself to the floor and took the spot next to Jounouchi. It was going to be a long night. 

-x-x-x-

Jounouchi dreamed he was falling— a gentle descent cushioned by a feathery softness. Sunlight filtered through his eyelids at an angle, and he buried his face further against his pillow in hopes of fending off the impending day. But the hard floor digging into his side and his numb arm served as reminders of what happened last night. 

He cracked one eye open and realized three things. One, morning had come. Two, all he could see was a mass of chestnut brown hair and the swoop of someone's broad shoulders. Three, it was too early to care either way. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

Days later, the picture from their rescue was splashed across every tabloid cover and shattered the hearts of girls all over Japan. Jounouchi set aside his embarrassment for the fact that he was the big spoon in the equation. Kaiba couldn't take that away no matter how many times he threatened to sue or maim Jounouchi.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/152861398225/accidentally-falling-asleep-together)


End file.
